


Secrets and promises

by Katgotyourtongue



Series: Deserving happiness - GinHiji Omegaverse [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Big Dick Gintoki, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, GinHiji - Freeform, GinHiji omegaverse, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of love and Fluff, M/M, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Okita/Kagura (implied), Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Protective Sakata Gintoki, Secrets, Soft Hijikata Toushirou, This fic is just an excuse for me to post a shitty picture edit in chapter 2 lmao, Top Gintoki, Tsundere Hijikata Toushirou, alpha Gintoki, not the rough kind, omega Hijikata, slight angst, the soft kind, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katgotyourtongue/pseuds/Katgotyourtongue
Summary: 'While wrapped up in his alpha's arms, Toushirou found himself thinking,"I could stay like this forever...just the two of us."And he drifted off to sleep.If only the omega knew how wrong he was.'Everything was perfect when they spent Hijikata's last heat together, but the omega was now avoiding him and Gintoki couldn't understand why.------------Sequel to 'What does it take to deserve happiness?' This can be read as a standalone.You can skip the second half of chapter 1 if you're not comfortable with sex scenes. Rest is plot. :)
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Deserving happiness - GinHiji Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880593
Comments: 26
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back! 
> 
> This is a sequel to the main fic: [What does it take to deserve happiness?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760935/chapters/62561428)
> 
> This takes place about 3 years or so after the prequel. 
> 
> You do not have to read the prequel, as this fic works as a standalone. Though I recommend you give it a read to understand the kind of relationship these two have. :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support in the previous fic! You guys are amazing and are such a supportive fandom! <3 
> 
> Anyway, here's my next attempt at writing GinHiji omegaverse. Hope you enjoy and would love to know your thoughts!

During a normal heat cycle, Toushirou was hard to handle. 

He was needy, clingy, and would spend most of the time begging the alpha to just fuck him already because _it was so hot and his stomach hurt and he wanted...no...he needed his alpha’s knot_ to soothe the burning heat and the wild mess that was his mind. 

Not that Gintoki ever complained. Those were the times his omega completely gave in to his instincts and the alpha loved to take care of him. Besides, the Yorozuya boss often had more than enough sex drive and stamina to tire the omega out. 

But this time, Toushirou’s heat had been out of control. 

Now that Kagura had moved in with Sougo, and Shinpachi was busy with the dojo, they had decided together that Toushirou would stop taking his birth control for a while.

They weren’t actively trying, because Gintoki had made it very clear that he did not want to put any pressure on his omega or himself, but if it did happen, neither of them would say that it was an accident. 

So when Toushirou finally stopped taking his pills for one cycle, his hormones went wild and his heat came during the next cycle with a _vengeance_. 

He had spent that entire heat chasing his alpha down everytime the man moved away to keep that delicious cock inside of him at all times. He had even broken down crying once when he woke up without Gintoki inside him. His mate had rushed back while holding a bowl of rice topped with an (un)healthy amount of mayonnaise, and proceeded to feed the omega before he lost himself to the next wave.

Toushirou felt a twinge of guilt when he saw how tired Gintoki looked, and that he had some adzuki beans stuck to the side of his mouth.

His poor alpha had just been trying to take a quick lunch break to replenish his energy after taking care of the needy omega...and Toushirou had rushed him back. 

When he thought about it, Gintoki always made sure that Toushirou was well fed and hydrated during his heat, but neglected to take care of himself. Before the omega lost his mind to the heat haze again, he caressed his mate’s face and licked the adzuki beans off the side of his lips before kissing him gently to thank him for being so good to him. 

He silently promised to take even better care of his alpha when it was time for his rut. 

Though, even with his guilt, Toushirou couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself for accomplishing the impossible feat of tiring the infamous Shiroyasha out. Even if the alpha recovered after a night of proper rest, and was ready to get back to wrecking his omega silly again the next day, it still counted in his book. 

Sakata Gintoki, part of the Four Heavenly Kings, the one feared as the Shiroyasha, the man who never tired on the endless battlefield...had been defeated by the Shinsengumi’s vice commander.

Hah.

He was definitely going to bring this win up again to irritate the alpha in the future. 

Nobody had to know that he had only defeated him in the bedroom of course. 

* * *

Sakata-Hijikata Toushirou loved sitting on the Yorozuya office chair. It was his favourite piece of furniture there. 

To be specific, he loved sitting _on Gintoki_ who was sitting on the Yorozuya office chair. 

Toushirou was finally nearing the end of the ridiculously rough heat cycle, and he was feeling relaxed and his head felt like it was in the clouds. 

The omega was lazily seated on Gintoki’s lap, wearing only his alpha’s trademark yukata that was undone in front. The yukata slipped off one shoulder and pooled around his thighs as he was jostled around on the heavy cock inside him. 

The yorozuya boss himself was still fully clothed as he had just returned from the convenience store. He went out to replenish the mayonnaise stock at home for his mayora omega. He knew that once Toushirou’s heat completely broke, he would go on a mayo rampage, so he decided to stock up while the omega was sleeping. 

The moment the alpha stepped back into the house, he was greeted by an angry, pouty mate who glared at him. He was wearing Gintoki’s yukata, probably to keep the scent of the alpha wrapped around him when he wasn’t around.

Gintoki had barely managed to say a word before the frustrated Toushirou dragged him forwards and threw him onto the office chair, climbing onto his lap and making himself comfortable before promptly melting into Gintoki’s lap, going completely boneless.

So that was how the alpha ended up in that position, fully clothed, with only his zipper undone and dick and balls pulled out of his pants hastily. Gintoki was doing all the work as he wrapped his hands around Toushirou’s waist, effortlessly lifting him, moving him up and down his cock repeatedly. 

And Toushirou loved it. 

Toushirou felt a lot of things during his heat, but his body was always most sensitive near the end of his heat, when his mind was no longer screaming “GET THAT DICK OR DIE!” at him, and his body had spent days being stimulated thoroughly by his alpha.

These end-of-heat moments were when he could best feel every ridge and every single thick vein that lined his alpha’s cock as it pushed against his walls and slid in and out of him, occasionally sliding over that one spot that made him see stars. 

Toushirou would never admit it out loud, but one of his favourite ways to spend his rare days off was to look out the window behind the Yorozuya’s chair and watch the busy Kabukicho district drift by as his alpha bounced him on his cock, using him to chase his own pleasure as Toushirou rested bonelessly on Gintoki’s lap. 

He absently wondered if anyone would spot them if they happened to be on the roof of the opposite building. Would they see Toushirou getting stretched tight and bounced around on his alpha’s large cock? Maybe that ninja woman? Did ninjas usually hang around rooftops? 

He should probably be more worried about that, but his mind was still a little foggy from his heat. 

If his head was clearer, he would have realised that the alpha’s chair was wide enough to block both of them from accidental voyeurs.

“...Ah!,” the omega startled and curled his arms around his mate’s back tight to keep his balance as the alpha brought his hips down too quickly in a particularly rough thrust. 

He glared briefly into red eyes for the lack of warning but soon relaxed and lost himself to the motion again, listening to the wet squelching noises as his mate’s cock displaced the pool of cum that had built up inside him over the course of his heat. He was so full that whenever he was pulled back onto the dick, a mix of cum and slick flowed down his thighs and onto the alpha.

In the early days of their relationship, Gintoki had been concerned about how agreeable Toushirou was during his heat, and had panicked that his omega was not in the right mind to stop him if he wasn’t comfortable. 

But those fears were put to rest much later on in their relationship, when Toushirou had gotten tired of his alpha’s hesitance to fuck him properly during his heat, by admitting that Gintoki was the only one he trusted to be around when he let his omegan instincts completely take over. 

Even when Kondo himself had stood guard outside his door when he went into heat at the Shinsengumi quarters, and Toushirou trusted the man with his life, the omega still held onto some parts of his sanity. 

Toushirou had assured his alpha that he _chose_ to allow his mind to fog over, because he _wanted_ Gintoki to take care of him, that he _trusted_ his alpha to not hurt him. From then on, Gintoki had given him everything he needed and more during his heats.

So these lazy, post-heat moments, where his body was boneless and pliant as his mind fogged over in pleasure while his alpha fucked into him? Those were the favourite parts of his heat cycle. 

He had been gazing out the window, lost in thought, when he started seeing spots in his vision. So he buried his face into the inviting neck in front of him to inhale the dominant yet calming scent, letting himself be consumed by the ecstatic feeling of being filled by alpha cock. 

If he had been paying attention, the omega would not have been so shocked when his world flipped and he found himself lying on his back on the yorozuya’s office desk, looking up with confusion into irritated eyes.

“Oi oi, stop thinking so much about other things. Gin-san’s feelings are hurt. It’s basic sex etiquette to focus on your partner when he is doing all the work, you know.” 

Oh. 

Well.

Gintoki knew the word ‘etiquette’? 

Wait, that wasn’t the point. 

Toushirou wanted to feel bad about not paying attention to his mate, but he was also irritated that he was ripped out of his blissful headspace, and hold on... _whythefuckishisalphanotinsidehimanymore._

Then he remembered Gintoki being completely wrung out sometime midway through his heat that week and smirked. 

“I wouldn’t be able to think if my lazy alpha could actually fuck me properly.”

He felt the alpha bristle. 

“You cheeky brat. I’ll show you who’s lazy.” 

Gintoki started to remove his own yukata and shirt, exposing his perfectly chiselled abs and muscled arms. He then unbuttoned his pants and lowered it to expose more of himself. 

Toushirou’s body tingled with anticipation as the alpha hovered above him and the red eyes darkened. 

That day, the Yorozuya office desk earned its well deserved spot as Sakata-Hijikata Toushirou’s second favourite piece of furniture. 

If only his mate put that much effort into doing not just him, but his actual work on that desk too.

* * *

Hours later, after his heat finally broke, Toushirou laid on the futon with his alpha’s soft cock resting inside of him as they cuddled. 

He stared at his alpha's sleeping face. Moonlight streamed in from the window, casting a glow on the silver-head. 

He couldn't help but think that the gentle light reflecting off his mate's silver hair made him look almost ethereal. Like he didn't belong in this world. 

While wrapped up in his alpha's arms, Toushirou found himself thinking, 

"I could stay like this forever...just the two of us."

And he drifted off to sleep.

If only the omega knew how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what could possibly go wrong? 
> 
> As always, would love to know what you think. <3
> 
> Next chapter will be the last! :)  
> \----------
> 
> For fic updates:
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@curiouskatxx](https://twitter.com/curiouskatxx?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [katgotyourtonguexx](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki made up his mind. If his mate was not going to tell him what was going on, he was going to find out himself. 

* * *

Gintoki was worried. 

Ever since his last heat ended, Toushirou had been acting weird. One moment he was draping himself over the alpha and scenting him, the next moment he was running off and avoiding him while using work as an excuse.

They lived together, so he could catch the omega to talk, right? 

Wrong. 

Gintoki had tried, but his mate would either return home late, complain about being too tired when he did return early enough, and would wake up early enough to leave before the alpha even stirred. 

He didn’t even manage to scent the omega properly for more than a week, only managing to catch faint whiffs of him, because they hardly saw each other while awake. 

There was one day he had woken up early, but pretended to sleep to see if he could figure out what his mate was doing so early in the morning. He had caught the omega kissing him gently while saying, “I’m sorry, I’ll tell you soon...I just need to settle this…” before running off to do whatever was so urgent. 

So yeah, Gintoki was worried. 

He spotted Sougo almost every day, wasting time eating dango and taking naps while on the job, so what exactly was his mate so busy with? 

After 2 weeks of Toushirou’s odd behaviour, the alpha decided that if the omega was not going to talk to him, he was going to take matters into his own hands. 

“Boss,” Sougo greeted as the yorozuya boss approached him. 

“Hey. How’s Kagura? She hasn’t dropped by in a while. Have you guys broken up yet?” 

“Have some faith, _otou-san_. China’s just been travelling with otou-sama so we’ll drop by again once she’s back.”

“Oi oi, who are you calling otou-san, it’s too early for that. And why does that baldy get -sama and I’m just -san?!” 

“Because.” 

“Because what? Don’t just end off like that and leave me hanging! What is wrong with you?” Gintoki complained.

Sougo just smirked. On a normal day, Gintoki would play along, but this time his mind was set on figuring out what was going on with his mate.

“Anyway, where's that demon vice commander of yours? You all have been giving him so much work that I haven’t even seen a strand of his hair around the past 2 weeks! Why are you keeping him away from me, have some mercy on Gin-san, will you?” 

Sougo raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you talking about, Boss? Hijikata-san has been on leave the past 2 weeks. I thought he was with you.” 

...What. 

* * *

After that conversation, Gintoki made up his mind. If his mate was not going to tell him what was going on, he was going to find out himself. 

So that night, he pretended to go to sleep.

Toushirou returned well past their usual bedtime and got ready for bed. He felt the omega sidle up close to him and stroke his hair, before whispering “Goodnight, I love you,” to his alpha and falling asleep.

Gintoki felt his nerves relax as he finally felt his omega close to him again. Was this what Toushirou did every night? Maybe he should try harder to stay awake next time.

He let himself relax and buried his face into the omega’s neck, breathing in the scent he loved so much, only to startle when he smelled something...sweet. 

What? 

He could smell Toushirou, but there was a scent of something incredibly sweet mixed in. Gintoki frowned, feeling unsettled at the unfamiliar scent.

He couldn’t sleep the whole night. 

* * *

Gintoki stalked his omega the next day. He couldn’t sleep the whole night, so he was wide awake when Toushirou got up to get ready. 

He pretended to sleep as his mate buzzed about the house in the morning. The moment he heard the door close, Gintoki jumped up, hastily pulled on his clothes and followed him out. 

He followed the omega all the way to the Shinsengumi barracks, and saw his mate disappear into his old room there.

Huh. So Toushirou really was at work then? He waited for the omega to come out, but 30 min passed and nothing happened. 

“Aniki? Are you looking for Vice Commander?”

Gintoki whipped his head around to find Yamazaki staring at him.

“Eh..uh yes. I’m just dropping by...to uh...inspect.”

Yamazaki just looked at him, eyes narrowed, clutching the anpan in his hand tighter. 

Gintoki sighed and watched the anpan carefully. He knew the Shinsengumi men were rather protective of their vice-commander, especially with him being an omega.

Most of them, except Kondo and Sougo, had started calling him Aniki out of respect after finding out about his relationship with the omega. As much as they feared their Demon Vice Commander, he knew that they couldn't help but be fiercely protective of the man, even if the person in question was his mate.

While he was glad that Toushirou was so well loved by his men, Gintoki had also seen Yamazaki wield anpan like a weapon and he had no interest in getting a face full of anpan. 

Unless it had red bean filling. Then he might consider it. 

“I’m worried about him. He’s been spending so much time at work, but Sougo just told me he’s been on leave. So I just want to talk to him.” 

He watched the hand holding the anpan relax. Crisis averted. 

“Mm. We have all been worried too. Vice Commander took leave for a month, but he has been coming here everyday. Sometimes he leaves and we think he’s going home, but then he comes back here and leaves late at night,” Yamazaki paused, looking sheepish, “we thought it had something to do with you actually, so we didn’t say anything. Everyone has been worried.”

“But Sougo said he hasn’t seen him at all?”

“Aniki, he doesn’t live at the barracks anymore. He wouldn’t know that Vice Commander has been coming here because no one dares to talk about it.” 

Gintoki felt slightly relieved now that he knew the omega was here most days and not...not what he did the last time he disappeared, but why?

He decided to stop wasting time and confront his mate. Enough was enough. If something bad was happening, if he had done something wrong, he needed to know _now._

“I’m going to him,” he declared, and stormed off in the direction of the omega’s old room. 

He slammed the door open, startling the omega who was seated at his table, writing up some paperwork. 

“Gintoki, you scared me! What are you doing?”

“We need to talk.” 

Toushirou sighed. Now that everything was settled, he was going to tell him everything that night, but he should have known that his mate would confront him right before. 

He was also aware of the busybodies gathering outside his room, and Toushirou hated having his private matters on display to everyone, even if ‘everyone’ were people he considered brothers. 

“Let’s do this at home. I’m coming back early today.”

“No. We have to settle this now.” 

The omega’s eye twitched. 

“Gintoki, please, I’m not having this conversation now. Go home.” 

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m going to tell you tonight, I promise.”

“If something is going on, if you are upset about anything, as your mate, I deserve to know!” 

The crowd outside his room had expanded. Toushirou felt irritated and wanted to snap at all of them to get lost, even if he knew at the back of his mind that they were just concerned. 

“Gintoki! Everything is fine! I will explain when I get back, so please get the fuck out now,” the omega growled. 

”Then explain to me now! Why do you smell so sweet?! That is not your scent! Are you in trouble again?,” the alpha took a breath before he continued, “please don’t...don't do this again.” 

* * *

It wasn’t the first time this had happened after all. A few years ago, Toushirou had avoided Gintoki and the kids for _weeks_ when he received threats to his life, trying to solve the matter himself because he didn’t want to let some crazy person get close to his family. 

He had ended up getting kidnapped by omega traffickers, who targeted him because the vice commander had led an operation that busted one of their major bases, rescuing most of their highest valued omegas. 

Not only had Hijikata caught their attention as an omega who would be highly prized in the market, they also despised the fact that they lost to an _omega_.

Toushirou had escaped, and brought down the whole ring at the same time, but he had also gotten shot. After 6 weeks of disappearance, the next time Gintoki saw him was when he was at the hospital, bleeding out and fighting for his life. 

When he had properly recovered, Kagura and Shinpachi had spent a day thoroughly lecturing Hijikata on why he shouldn’t handle such dangerous matters by himself, while Gintoki stood silently by the bedside.

The omega had started to snap at them and insisted that he was perfectly capable of protecting himself. After all, he had spent 5 out of 6 weeks investigating and had only really been captured for a week before he escaped by himself.

But his anger bled out of him when Gintoki had suddenly knelt down beside the omega's bed, holding his hand up to his face desperately, and closed his eyes as he inhaled the omega's scent at the wrist. 

He saw how broken his mate looked, his face was haggard and dull, like he had not been sleeping. He felt his hand get wet from silent tears.

Toushirou's heart had broken when he realised just how afraid Gintoki had been. How he must have felt when the alpha had seen him passed out, bleeding out from an open bullet wound. That he had failed to protect yet another person he loved.

The omega had then spent the night softly stroking his alpha’s soft hair as Gintoki fell asleep in his lap, not wanting to let his omega go, whispering words of comfort, apologies, and promises. 

* * *

Gintoki was not going to let that happen again. 

He continued, “I need to know! I need to protect-” Then he slumped, “Please...Toshi, I can’t...” He looked up at his omega with pained eyes, pleading with him. 

Everybody watching from the door had stilled. The room was silent and no one dared to interrupt the couple. 

After a few moments, Toushirou sighed and stepped closer to his agitated mate. His heart broke again when he saw the desperate look on his mate’s face, so similar to the time after his kidnapping when the alpha had begged him not to do something so dangerous again. 

The alpha who hardly ever spoke about his feelings out loud had exploded in front of everyone. That was how much tension had built up in him, and Toushirou's heart twinged at causing his mate so much pain again.

He stepped closer to hug Gintoki, bringing his face close to his scent gland and stroked his hair. He released his calming scent, and felt the tension in the alpha’s shoulders relaxed and strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

He hadn’t meant to cause his poor alpha so much stress. He was just waiting for the right time, trying to sort everything out before telling him.

“It’s your own scent you moron,” the omega huffed, “wait here.” 

Toushirou placed a quick kiss on his alpha's hair and stepped away as he rummaged around in his closet, looking for something.

He seemed to have found it when he paused, and stepped back shyly towards the alpha, holding something behind his back.

The omega was...blushing? 

The Shinsengumi men huddled at the door were shocked at the sight. They knew their vice-commander was an omega who was mated to an alpha, but they had never seen him blush or look _shy._ He had never released his scent this much in front of them, but now they managed to get a whiff of the soothing pheromones he let out for his alpha. 

It was unnerving to see their leader so soft, but they also couldn’t help but smile at how cute their vice-commander was at that moment. Most of them were alphas after all, and they didn’t show it much, but they were always slightly protective of the only omega in their squad. So they were happy to see him with somebody he felt truly comfortable with.

That didn’t mean they were going to let their guard down though. Hijikata may be soft when it came to his mate, but he wouldn’t hesitate to beat them all up if he ever realised how protective they were of him. 

Toushirou looked at his alpha, his cheeks blushing pink.

“I wanted to tell you this in private and not in front of these idiots, but you ruined my plans like always, so…”

The omega looked down from concerned red eyes, focusing on a speck of dust. He lifted the arm hidden behind his back and presented a stick. 

A pink stick. 

A pink stick with a line that indicated... 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Gintoki’s brain short circuited.

The pile of men outside collapsed.

Kondo got crushed at the bottom of the pile.

* * *

“...What?” 

“Tsk. Didn’t you hear me the first time?” 

“...what.” 

“I wasn’t sure at first, but I took this test after I started feeling...different. I kept it to show you, but waited because I wanted to get it confirmed by the doctor first.

“I was also talking to Matsudaira-san about leaving the front lines to do more backend work for the Shinsengumi and will be handing over my position to Sougo for the next 9 months. He doesn’t know yet because I just signed off on the transfer.

“I wanted to tell you after getting everything settled. I’ve even been avoiding you so that you won’t notice the change in my scent, but of course you couldn’t wait and just barged in as usual. Asshole.”

Silence. 

The omega bit his lip, starting to feel nervous at his alpha’s lack of reaction. They had talked about this before, and he had even gone off his birth control after they agreed, but what if Gintoki had changed his mind? 

Before his mind could spiral any further, he found himself being swept up in his mate’s strong arms. Completely enveloped in warmth and hit with the scent of strawberries and rain as the alpha kissed him. 

Overcome by embarrassment, he tried to push Gintoki away, but the alpha was determined to keep his hands on the pregnant omega, trying to sneak in more kisses.

“Oi, control yourself for a moment, idiot. We’re being watched.” 

“I don’t care. My precious mate is carrying my child. Our child. Let me be happy,” he said as he nuzzled into the crook of the omega’s neck, and proceeded to pepper kisses all over the omega's face and neck.

“You’re amazing,” kiss, “I love you so much,” kiss, “That’s our child inside you. _Ours_ ,” kiss, "Yo-"

“Toshiiii…” The omega snapped out of the moment when he heard Kondo whining from the door, who was struggling to get out from under the pile to hug his dear friend. 

Toushirou sighed.

“Not in front of them.”

Gintoki huffed. “Ok fine, let continue at home then.” 

The alpha then lifted Toushirou up into his arms and the omega sputtered. “OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Gintoki ignored him and started walking back to his house. 

Toushirou sighed. He was embarrassed, but he also knew that his alpha was probably going into protective mode now that he knew the omega was pregnant. He decided to just relax in the strong arms as his mate carried him back to shower him with love. 

* * *

After they had thoroughly celebrated the announcement, and were lying down, all pressed up against each other, Gintoki asked, “Hey, what is that sweet scent on you anyway?”

“I told you already, it’s your scent.”

Huh. He never actually asked about his scent before. He didn’t realise that he smelled so sweet, must be all the strawberry milk he drank. 

But…”I thought we can’t smell our own scent?” 

Gintoki was right. Alphas and omegas usually can’t smell their own scent, not even on their own partner. When they mated, they couldn’t smell their own scent, so the omega would smell their alpha on themselves, and the alpha would smell their omega on themselves, everyone else would smell a mix of both scents. 

“What you’re smelling is the scent of our baby. You smell sweet with a hint of rain. Your diabetic ass ate so much cake that our baby now smells like pure sugar.” 

“Our baby smells like me?”

“Isn’t that what I just said? Seems like our kid is going to take after you, unfortunately.”

“Oi, what do you mean unfortunately. It’s a blessing that our baby is more like me. Less likely to be a chain smoker and a mayo addict.”

“Shut up. Mayonnaise _is_ a blessing. Your taste is just unrefined, you sugar addict! 

"...and I’m going to stop smoking. I can’t smoke for 9 months anyway...” the omega trailed off, realising that Gintoki was not only going to have to deal with his pregnancy cravings and mood-swings, but his cigarette withdrawals as well. 

God help the alpha. 

Gintoki just chuckled and hugged Toushirou closer. “...you know, I hope our child’s scent will stay sweet forever.” 

Toushirou agreed. Most babies smelled sweet or flowery when they were born, but their scent would change based on their life experiences. 

Toushirou never told him, but Gintoki’s own scent had been clouded over with the stench of blood and a heavy storm when they first met. But overtime, as his heart healed, the scent of strawberries started to strengthen, with the underlying scent of rain as a reminder of his past. 

The omega couldn’t smell his own scent, but he knew that his smell had also probably changed at different points in his life.

The both of them silently promised that they would do everything they could as parents to protect their child and keep him smelling sugary sweet for as long as they could. 

Toushirou cupped his alpha’s cheek and stroked a thumb under his eye, “If it’s you, if it’s us, I know our baby will grow up safe. 

“This _is_ the Shiroyasha’s and the Demon Vice-Commander’s child after all.” 

Gintoki smiled, “Toshi, thank you.” 

“Hmm?”

“For loving me. I’m so happy right now I can’t think of what to say, but I love you, and I love our children. All three of them.” 

Toushirou smiled, he wondered how Kagura and Shinpachi would react to the news of their new sibling. 

There were a lot of things to prepare for with a baby on the way. The next 9 months were not going to be easy, and their lives would have to change drastically with a newborn around. 

But they could handle all that later. 

For now, they were content to lie in each other’s arms. 

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

"Gin-chaaaaan! Where is my grandchild? Give him to me!"

"Haah?! Oi! Don't barge in here after travelling the universe with that baldy and demand for MY baby. And why are you deciding it's a boy by yourself? And it’s only been two months! Babies take 9 months. NINE."

"Okaa-san is hurt. Is this how I raised you Gin-chan?!" 

“Where is Hijikata junior? I need to train my successor. She will be the one to finally kill Hijikata senior.” 

“Oi Sougo, who invited you? I will not let you anywhere near my child. And don’t assume it’s a girl.” 

“Boss invited me.”

“Gintoki?”

“I invited Kagura. OUR DAUGHTER. This extra just came along as an unwanted freebie.”

“Otou-san, I’m hurt.”

“Stop calling me otou-san! I refuse to acknowledge that Kagura has a boyf-f-”

“Otou-san, you mean boyfriend?”

“Ugh.”

“Gin-san, you need to accept that Kagura-chan is now old enough to-”

“That’s okay, otou-san, Shinpachi-kun, because I will be her husband...”

“WHA-”

“...eventually.”

Everyone stopped at the sound of a crash outside their house. 

“Hmm? I thought I heard a rat say they want to get married to my sister.” 

“Baka Aniki! Are you stalking me again?!”

“Commander, you’re still recovering from fighting your father again, please sit down or I will have to carry you back to the ship again.”

Toushirou sighed, 7 more months of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm pregnant meme, GinHiji edition - full picture](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com/post/626800026929233921/needed-a-ginhiji-edit-for-this-im-sorry)
> 
> ....Well I did tag that this entire fic was a reason for me to post a shitty picture edit. I might have missed out that it's a shitty MEME edit. A meme that has gone stale of all things hahaha. I'm sorry for the unnecessary drama in between and any stress it might have caused. I tried to hint at it at the beginning, but made it too ominous at the end of last chapter oops. ><
> 
> Well, Sorachi has put us through worse anyway! Heh :D
> 
> That whole foreboding bit at the end of last chapter was basically the part where Hijikata thought about how it was only going to be the two of them from now on, but he was wrong cause hey look, baby is on the way.  
> On the scent thing, it basically just means that alphas/omegas/betas can’t smell their own scent. But Gintoki could smell his scent on Hijikata (even if he didn’t know it was his scent) because he wasn’t smelling his own scent, he was smelling the baby’s. 
> 
> It’s also why the Shinsengumi guys were silent during that scene, because they knew that the scent Gintoki was referring to was his own, because they’re used to smelling Hijikata’s and Gintoki’s mixed scent. But at that moment, they realised that if Gintoki himself could smell it, it probably meant that Hijikata was pregnant.
> 
> I do have some ideas for this AU, but I have a lot more AUs and ideas that I want to write first. So consider this series complete for now. :)
> 
> As always, would love to know what you think, even if it's to scream at me for the lame attempt at drama, and hope to see you in another fic! <3
> 
> \-----------------------  
> For fic updates:
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@curiouskatxx](https://twitter.com/curiouskatxx?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [katgotyourtonguexx](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com)


End file.
